


Two precious Subjects

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: At some point in this story, F/M, Ichabod and Abbie will end up together, Not an alternate universe fic., sooner than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane runs into an unexpected old companion. Just read to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who goes there?

 They made love on the snow covered ground. Snow flurries falling slowly upon their heated skin. An abundance of ghostly trees scattered about in the white wintery forest. His hair falls to side over his right shoulder. His long flowing loose waves have returned to meet his muscular strongly structured winged shaped blades. Her hair matches the portrait of his. Her eyes closed, lips parted. Loud shameless moans echoes in unison from the pair who are wildly fucking without a care on the cold snow blanketed ground. He is on top of her, bucking uncontrollably in and out of her tiny entrance. She rakes her nails down his back, making long streaks of pink transparent through his pale skin. His eyes squeezed shut, his teeth clinch with each deep loving thrust into an abyss of pure bliss. She shouts his name only once to bring his eyes to snap open to a charcoal grey ceiling in the dim lighting. He closes his eyes again, hoping to fall back sleep and revisit that magnificent dream. A dream he wished to never end.

Alas, the dream ended when his eyes reopen to the sound of a woman screaming. He sits straight up and darts his eyes at the glass wall to the left of his bed. The scream, the agonizing scream. Where could it be coming from? he wondered. He rises from his bed and stiffly treads forward near the glass wall. More like a glass barrier. He looks from his left to his right. He hears the sound of heels clonking closer on the stoned floor. Out of the dark shadow a woman appears and stands on the other side of the glass barrier.

"719, You should be asleep. Why are you still awake?" the woman asked in a demanding tone. She folds her arms across her chest. Her hair is pulled back into a low pony tail. Her burnette hair parted to the side. Her emerald green eyes shine seductively, invitingly, fearlessly at his heavy lidded crystal blues. Her attire hides no secrets to her curves. All black she prefers. The color expresses her personality. Dark, sultry, intriguing, perceptive, deceptive, cunning, a bitch. Her shirt, Long sleeved, fitted to her toned biceps, triceps. The neck line designed into a half turtle neck. Her pants, hip huggers, but similar to spandex. Her shoes, black ankle boots on stilts. Five inch heels.

Her name, Adrina.

She displays a knowing smirk. She understood why 719 would be curious to hear another voice, whether it be  a scream, a cry, or even just a soft whisper. He has been alone in his cell for the past two month. Never did he consider another human to be present in this cold steel fortress he found himself trapped in. Adrina made sure to isolate him from the outside world.

"719, I asked you a question?" she stares him down with an inquisitive expression. Her right brow arched up an inch.

His eyes shift to hers when her strict tone struck his ears. A deadpan expression he displays in her view. "I heard a woman screaming. Who was it?"

"That is not your concern 719." she kept her voice monotone, leveled. "Go back to sleep. Maybe you were having a nightmare, A bad dream, perhaps?" she lifted her brows, curiously studying his quarters. Noticing how organized his books were on his white oval desk. How neatly they were stacked. How only a corner of his bed sheet was flipped over. Most likely from the side he slept on and stood from. "719, do rest. You will need it before your weaponry study with Elliot at dawn." She turned to leave and disappear back in the shadowed air.

He was restless. How could he sleep after hearing another soul. Knowing, possibly, another human resides in this strange place.


	2. Getting Acquainted

Adrina walked into the laboratory to check in on her patient. A man name of Doctor Rowin was injecting Abbie (Subject 257) with a serum to help eradicate her memories of her past life. Abbie is lying motionless on a stretcher. Her arms and ankles shackled to the metaled posts on the side of the bed. Her eyes are sedated from the drug. He removes the needle from her arm and dispenses it into a trashcan underneath a long surgical tray. The doctor whips around when he hears Adrina approaching.

"Is she ready?" she folds her arms again. Tapping the toe of her boot impatiently.

"I-I-I think so. I -I-mean yes." her stance intimidates him enough to cause him to stammer out his words and shoot down his confidence.

"Do I need to question my trust in you Doctor.

Nervously shaking his head he responds with a quick no.

Are you sure she is ready?" she moves forward to stand on the opposite side of the stretcher.

He nods his head with more tenacity. "Yes, yes, she is ready. But, she must rest now. She has been through a lot."

"Fine. We'll move subject 527 to her new quarters. Make sure she is showered and well fed after she has awaken." Adrina unfolds her arms and turns to leave the laboratory.

 

The following day. Adrina swipes her key card and activates the metal door to slide open, allowing her entry inside subject 719's quarters. She stepped through doorway without a care and stood still in her tracks, observing 719 sitting at his desk. His hands folded atop the surface. Looking directly at the charcoal stoned wall pretending he hadn't detected her presence.

Adrina places her hands on her curvy hips and grins. Loving how subtle he can be. She is aware of his level of intelligence. Of course he chooses to ignore her. After what hell he has been through.

"Subject 719, how did your session go with Elliot?"

He does not respond.

She transform her grin into a subtle devious smirk. "That well?" hmm." she waits another minute for a response. When he doesn't give it she stalks closer behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. His back is upright and rigid. He continues to stare at the cracks formed inside the dull dark grey stones. "Not talking?" she could care less if he spoke to her or not. She had not interest in his well being. "719, You are my greatest... how should I put it.... perfect specimen for destroying all evil that hell has broken loose. You are a magnificent weapon. Do you understand? You are a great asset to me. Now, is not the time to fail me. I need you to understand, all that you know, all that you loved and lost, is of no importance, no longer. Do not question my orders, ever... that would be a huge mistake to make 719. You are my greatest subject. I believe in you. I have faith in you. I made you what you are.  You are reborn." she squeezes his shoulders which did not effect him. Adrina wanted to make it clear to her subject, should he ever betray her or question her judgement, she'd make him pay the price in the most horrific way through her tight grip.

"When the time is right.... you will... have the answer to the one question I know you are asking yourself inside that wonderful, glorious, inquisitive mind of yours. Yes, you will see her... but, only on my terms. What you never could imagine possible, is possible. It will be a heartbreaking reunion I am sad to say. Doesn't matter." her lips form a mischievous cold smile. "All will be forgotten."

Adrina releases her grip from his shoulders and backs away two steps. 719 stays in his position until he hears her footsteps fade in the distance.

He closes his eyes and thinks of her. The one he dreams of.

 

Adrina decided to visit subject 527's quarters. Abbie is sitting up at the right corner of her bed. Her knees tucked in against her chest. Her arms encircled around her knees. Her head hiding in between her knees. Her hair is wavy and long. She is wear a white gown with white cotton ballerina slippers. Adrina dressed her up like a doll.

Adrina enters her quarters and stalks closer to her bedside. "My dear, do not be afraid. I am here to help you understand your true role in this world. You have a lot to offer, do you not? You were given a second chance at life, were you not? How _did_ you end up here? Did you beg for another chance at life from the creator himself? How did you do it?" Abbie does not respond. She keeps her head hidden away from Adrina's presence. Adrina raises her hand and tentatively strokes her hair as if she was petting a frightened dear. "I am your friend subject 527. I mean no harm to you. You have a warriors heart. I believe you can defeat anyone, anything. You were given a second chance because you are the true chosen one. You shall conquer and eliminate all hell that has risen amongst us. I shall see to it. Just a few more test for you... and you shall be ready."

Subject 527, Abbie, lifted her head to look up at Adrina with a hopeful expression. Adrina just smiled at her in return. "Yes my dear. Soon, you shall be ready."

Adrina's phone was vibtating. She unhooks it off of her belt and swipes her screen to find out whom could be calling. It was Doctor Rowin. She pressed the green button to answer her call. "Yes?, Yes I'll bring subject 719 to the laboratory immediately. Do not fail me doctor. This experiment better work or else you'll end up in a room with a lonely spider named Charlie. You remember Charlie, don't you?"

 

 


	3. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you readers. Before I continue on with this fic, just a heads up. All my chapters will be short snippets. Don't expect long ass chapters. I know my style is odd and different but that's just how I write. It changes from time to time. This fic starts off sort of scifiction in a way but it won't stay that way the rest of the story. I do appreciate the comments from all my readers and for keeping an open mind to continue on. Thank you so much you guys for reading my crazy stories. :)

**(** Flashback) Two Months Ago, In the Afterlife

"Are you sure this is what you want kid?" Corbin asked looking out into a field of daffodils swaying gracefully in the light breeze blowing each and every petal softly. Abbie could hear the concern in his voice. She looked at him and smiled in contentment. Yes, the decision she was making was a risk but to her, it was a decision worth risking for, no matter the consequences. She begged for this over time and was granted a second chance at life. A chance she earned.  

"Yes, I'm sure." she returned her attention to the array of flowers blooming through out her garden. They were both standing on her front porch of her home leaning over the porch railing admiring the view of patches of buds blooming into all sorts of different flowers. Daisies, tulips, bluebells, roses, sunflowers, carnations, all blossoming simultaneously while butterflies flutter around seeking out their choice of flower with the sweetest nectar.  

He remained silent for a minute. He needed to tell her a lot has changed since she's been gone. With Jenny, Ichabod and anyone else she has known. Two years has now passed. A new year has begun. :"A lot had happened in that period of time."

Abbie unintentionally looks at him disbelievingly for a second and then eyes him amusingly. "Okay, let me guess. When I return, my sister will be pregnant. Crane would have finally gotten rid of his revolutionary clothes and will be wearing skinny jeans." she laughed at the throught.

Corbin didn't look amused at all. His face remained serious.

"I was joking." she said after observing how quiet he became. "So, tell me. What has changed with my sister and Crane?"

"Your sister will bring you up to date on everything you need to know. It's not my place to say. Just know kid, it won't be the same year."

"How long has it been since my death?" she asked even though a part of her didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Two years." he said looking at her.

"Two years" she repeated to herself silently.

"Don't dwell too much on it kid. Just remember, you will be starting a new life. That's something most of us are not fortunate to do."

A part of Abbie felt sad it was only her that gets to go live again. She would have loved to be able to bring Joe back with her. She knew her sister would be so happy to see her lost love return. Her eyes began watering at the thought of leaving her mother behind. She wished there was a way for her mother to travel back home and to be able to reunite with Jenny. It hurt her heart to know she'd leave the others, They as well, deserved a second chance at life.

"Are you sure I can't take another person to accompany me on my trip?"

Corbin raises his upper body and fully faces her. "I'm sorry kid, you and _only_ you can go.'

"Why only me? Why not mama, Joe, even you?"

"Because kid,, We were not witnesses and we did not stop a god or save the world. All the good you have done to keep this world safe granted you a free pass."

"I guess being a witness had its perks." she said. "Hey, Corbin? What about the whole, my soul shall pass through another witness thing?"

"Another was chosen the day you died. But your soul will return once you find your way. There will be a new witness. That's something you don't have to worry about kid. You won't have to carry that burden anymore. You don't owe the world anymore. Live your life kid. Forget all you knew. Let go of the past and remember......love is powerful" he turns his attention away from the flowers and guides his eyes at her. The sound of the wind chimes that hung from a hook above him clanked together from the subtle breeze whisking by . He wasn't happy about her decision but understood her reasons. Her eyes looked sad for a second, knowing she'd leave behind the people she loved in this afterlife that offered her peace.

"Don't worry kid, we'll all be fine. Just go and live again. Find the man you love. Tell him how you feel before it's too late." he walked past her and down the stairs into her garden. Her eyes followed him until he was out sight. .She looked up at the sky and asked god. "Why can't this ever be easy? I am thankful to you but why must I go alone? You're testing me aren't you." with that being said she walked down the stairs of her porch and walked through the field of flowers. More flowers bloomed the moment she crossed it path. The flowers separated in the middle, clearing a path for her to ensure she reached the light. A light she must step through to guide her back to the living.

 

Abbie awoke on the ground in a forest. She looked around and found herself wearing a white ruffled dress. She was propped up on her elbows and twisted her head looking over her shoulder. There was a lake nearby. She got up from off the ground and padded over to the lake, her feet bare and covered in dirt. She sees her reflection in the water and falls to her knees. She dives her hands underneath the cool clear liquid scooping out enough to sip from her hand . The water mirrored a new image that took her by surprise. Her hair long and wavy, partially braided into a crown in the front. The sound of a car in the distance stole her attention away from her image. From the noise of the vehicle she presumed it was close by.  She rose quickly and searched for a way out of the forest. She saw a clearing up ahead, hoping it would lead her to the main road.

It had. She stood in the middle of he road waving her arms up and down, hoping the driver would stop. The silver porsche pulled over to the side and a tall man stepped out. He was young, wore all black. His shirt fit his tone physique . His pants were just your every day boot cut jeans. He did wear black boots to add. He was handsome, nice smile and polite.

"Hey, you need a lift?" the man asked. His smile is pleasant, warm, trustworthy.

Abbie nods her head yes. He waves her over. She gets inside his car and thanks him for his kind hospitality.

"I really can't thank you enough." she is rubs her arms up and down due to the air conditioner. He notices how much she is shivering. He grabs from the backseat and offers it to her. She thanked him again.

"Where you headed?" the stranger asked.

"A town called Sleepy Hollow." she said while putting on his jacket.

"What a coincidence. I am headed there myself." his broad smiled assured and settled the nerves racing through her body.

She returned his smile and relaxed her head against the headrest. She closed her eyes hoing to get a nap in before she found her way home.


	4. Creating a Monster

"Adrina !, meet me at sector 7. It's 719. Come quickly!" Elliot voiced frantically over the phone. Adrina was just about to get dressed when Elliot had called. She ended the call looking disturbed. Without thinking, she drops her phone to the floor. She was still her maroon silk bathrobe when she received his call. She quickly untied her robe and tossed it on her bed. Her room was different from the others. It was big, had a fireplace on the other side of her room. A king sized bed. A polar bear rug placed at the foot of her bed. A vanity next to the fireplace. No windows though. Her walls made of steel. Black silk pillow cases to match her black silk sheets. Dark grey fitted sheet. Her wardrobe hung in a cherry wood Armoir. The lighting low and dim. She hated sunlight. Anything bright made her eyes hurt and burn. Reasons for the closed in habitation she chose to live in. It was a cold, musky place. There was nothing warm and inviting about her room nor the rest of the building. She loved it.

Adrina walked at a fast pace down the dark dim lit hall towards a large metal door. Sector 7. A room mainly used for training. It was a huge arena in the shape of a dome. Earlier that morning, Adrina gave Elliot orders to assign one of his strongest, toughest men to teach 719 combat training, using swords from various continents. Elliot was one of her best prodigies. If it wasn't for Adrina he'd still be in prison. She remembered watching Elliot doing combat street fighting in Moracco where she had been born. Elliot was the best of them all. Any man who challenged him was beat to a the bitter brutal end. Not one person could match his strength, his skill, his speed. Adrina knew from then on she needed him on her side. Adrina always got what she wanted . Since she was a little girl. From nine years of age,Adrina stayed with her Uncle after being informed her parents died in a plane crash. Her Uncle was tough, unloving, hardly around, an alcoholic, abusive, a gambler, and made her the person she is now.

Adrina swipes her key card. The metal door slides to the right granting her entry. She steps inside sector 7 and curves her lips into a sly grin to the site before her. Elliot was not in the room yet. He called her from the observation lounge. A room with eight tv monitors on a wall where they can keep watch on all that is going on in every single room where surveillance cameras are hidden.

719 is standing still as a stone. Breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon. His eyes were cold and soulless. Holding in his right hand down by his side a long sword covered in blood, along with his hand. It is a sword called the ' _Pinuti'_ a weapon originated from the Philippines.

Elliot's best guy is lying on the floor. Blood spilled all around his severed head.

"Well, well 719, I did not expect this." she claps her hands. "I'm very, very proud. He never had a chance. Did he?" she looks down at the dead body. "Such a shame. He was Elliots best man." she shrugs her shoulders and lets out an exaggerated sigh, not really caring about loosing on of her best men. "Poor Victor. I suppose I should alert his family about the tragic news."

719's eyes flittered to the dead body as well.

She looks back at 719. "Subject 719, I underestimated your true value to our little experiment. Victor has never been beaten or betrayed by my other subjects  but yet, you betrayed him. Why?"

"I no longer need training." he answered in dryness, disinterested and tired of her prodding.

She ignored the fact he didn't answer her question the way she'd wanted him to. "Do you think yourself ready?"

He didn't answer.

"Well, lets test that theory, shall we?"

Elliot enters sector 7 and widened his eyes for a split second when he saw his Victor's head dismembered from his body. He was able to shake off the initial shock and find his way by Adrina's side. Adrina turned to face him and demanded Elliot to hand over his phone.

"Is her photo still on here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Adrina?" Elliot nervously darted his eyes around the room and clasped his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat to calm his nerves jolting through his system.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. Come now Elliot. You don't think I know." Adrina rolled her eyes and gave a devilish grin. "Two weeks ago, I caught you taking photos of Subject 527 in her quarters while bathing in sector ten. Did you forget we have surveillance cameras in that zone."

Elliot lowered his head in shame. "Forgive me Adrina. I did not mean-"

"-Oh I could care less. Do not play me a fool. You better have gotten a good shot." Adrina looks through his photo gallery and finds the nude photos of Abbie. Adrina giggled when she saw Elliot did a horrible job of taking the pictures. Most of them were blurry. She did find one clear shot of Abbie wrapped in a bath towel reaching for a hair brush. She zoomed in on the photo and shoved the phone in front of 719's face.

"Recognize her?" she asked

719 looked at the photo and said nothing.

"Do- _you_ -recognize her? " she asked louder.

719 only remembered her from his dreams. There was a slight hint of recognition in his eyes. They transitioned from the cold, hard, detached stare to a angered pained vengeful glare that did not go unnoticed by Adrina.

"You remember her from your dreams, don't you. Those wonderful erotic dreams you've been having is with this woman. Subject 527. She truly is a beautiful site. But the dreams don't end well for you, do they. I'm sure the sex seemed real and I'm sure you seeing her to demise _also_ seemed very real. What did she do to deserve such a painful death?"

He does not respond. The sound of her voice hurt his ears, like hearing nails rake down a chalk board. He hated the way her voice sound. it caused an ache in his head. He hated the way she talked down to him, the way she asked him questions she already knows the answer to. He thought back at the dream. The dream alone made his blood boil. If subject 527 is the woman in his dreams then it was hate he was feeling. He hated 527 for what she did to him in his dream. 527 had no mercy. She killed his mother in cold blood. He dreamed of different ways to wreak vengeance on 527. It always started out with him fucking her first.Always on the snow in a forest. He tried to understand why it was always a winter scene. Once she was sated he'd pull a dagger out from the snow and stab her in the heart. Every night he dreamed of ending her life differently using the same weapon.

Adrina and Doctor Rowin deprogrammed his mind and controlled his dreams. They purposely put those images, false memories inside his mind to make him think subject 527 was his enemy. They did the same to her as well.   

"You only know her from your dream. Who is she to you other than that?" Adrina was testing whether or not he remembered the woman who's photo he's viewing is his dear Abbie, his dear lieutenant. If he remembers who he was before his abuduction.

"I only know her from my dream. Other than that,,, she is no one." he answered honestly. He only knows of her from his dreams. Doctor Rowin successfully wiped out Crane's memories with a serum along with other torturous devices they used on his brain when they brought him in.

Adrina smiled satisfyingly. "Good." she looks at Elliot. "I believe subject 719 is ready for the final battle. I think I'll go check on my other subject." Adrina turned on her heels to leave. Elliot took the sword from 719's grasp and pushed him forward to follow behind.

 


	5. Close

A week later. The final Day.

Adrina makes her way to subject 527's quarters. She enters and finds 527 standing in the middle of the room waiting for Adrina. 527 is prepped and ready. She is wearing a black pant metallic cat suit. A black weapon belt with two Nimcha swords (Morrocan swords dated back from the late 18th century) hooked on the back of her belt, positioned in the shape of an 'X'. Black boots to match. Her hair pulled back into an updo.

Adrina looked her up and down making sure she was properly dressed for the ultimate battle. She wanted 527 to look good for her component. Adrina never made 527 go through the final test. Today was the day. For the past two weeks, subject 527 had been dreaming of 719. Her dreams consisted the same concept as his. She had a strong hatred for him after witnessing her mother being killed in cold blood by 719's hands. The only thing different in her dream, they never started out fucking. Her dreams began with them dancing a waltz in a ballroom. She'd wear a long pink gown that fell to her ankles. The gown showed off her curvy form. The front of the gown opened in a low cut v to accentuate the contour of her breast. 719 just wore a typical black and white tuxedo that made him look even more handsome than she expected. Only a tiny part of her hated to kill him. They end the dance with a kiss. She'd ordered him to close his eyes. She bend over to liift up the side of her dress and pull a dagger out from her garter belt. She'd tell him to open his eyes, wanting him to witness his own demise. The same scene played out in her dreams. With her gown covered in blood after stabbing him in the heart ten times.

Adrina slowly treads closer to 527. "My, my, you look so lovely my dear. This outfit-" she roams her eyes thoroughly up and down 527's skin tight black suit a second time. "does look damn good on you. Do you like it?"

Subject 527 didn't answer. Adrina's comment meant nothing to her. 527's thoughts were irrelevant in her own opinion. She was trained to kill, not think for herself. Adrina saw to that through Doctor Rowin. She made it clear to the Doctor she wanted any kind of emotion that would effect her mental state cleared out of her system. She needed subject 527 to hold only one emotion, hatred, for when it was time to battle 719. Adrina needed 527 to be the perfect weapon. Doctor Rowin assured Adrina the serum he concocted would darken her soul. Making her memories a blur. Her own identity erased, like if 527 were to have a memory chip inside her brain to store all the people she knew, the people she loved, everything she had experienced and witnessed in life, all wiped clean from her memory drive. Unfortunately the serum wasn't strong enough which led to Doctor Rowin resorting to strapping her down in a metal chair and injecting a stronger poison. The poison had a special venom that was extracted from a spider called "the blue jumper". A spider originated from Beliz. The spider got it's name from the blue spotted markings on it's legs and also able to jump five feet high. The spider bite is known to cause memory loss. No known cure was documented. The effects of the poison is extremely painful to humans once it enters their system. The pain is so severe, it can cause a person to convulse and cause their skin to burn for forty five minutes. The night 719 had heard 527 screaming was that very same night the venom was flowing through her veins.

"I have a surprise for you." Adrina said. She held up her phone in 527's view. There was a picture of 719, Ichabod Crane, chained to a wall the day Elliot had first brought him in. Crane was wearing his usual colonial clothing but his face was a little swollen from getting knocked out by Elliot himself.

"Do you recognize this man?"

Same as 719, 527 recognized him from her dreams. She only remembered him as the man who killed her mother.

"Yes. From my dreams."

"Yes, he -is- the man of your dreams." Adrina chuckles. Finding her own statement humorous. "You only remember him from your dreams?"

"Yes." answering Adrina's question on cue.

"What if I were to tell you. You have a chance to make your dream come true. All those nights you dreamed of spilling his blood, well, now you'll get the opportunity to do just that on this very day. I'm giving you that chance 527. Do not fail me."

 

In the observation lounge, Adrina invited important investors, who own business worth a zillion dollars all over the world. to witness a match between two witnesses. Well known witnesses. Once word got out the two witnesses were to battle each other, they couldn't resist getting front row seats in thanks of Adrina's invitation. They placed there bets on who would win. Doctor Rowin was the only person missing from the large gathering. Elliot served the investors cocktails and beer of their choice. Adrina had all eight TV monitors broadcasting an open grassy field in the middle of the woods. Adrina stood from her chair and faced her audience. She clanks the side of her cocktail glass with a stirrer to get the investors attention.

"Welcome gentlemen. First I'd like to thank you all for attending. Today you will witness a first in history." Elliot stood off to the side in the dark sipping his glass of scotch. "Two witnesses who-destroyed a god, Moloch, nearly the devil himself, and share a special bond. Their bond is what made them strong. Well today, that will not be the case. Their hatred for each other is what going to make them even stronger. We know evil has risen on this earth. We need a weapon to destroy all. You will all witness two people that are valuable to us and our new weapons of destruction. But first, we must see which out of the two is the most powerful being. Will it be Abigail Mills? or will it be Ichabod Crane? Gentlemen, you decide. Place your bets. For those who vote for Abigail, Three hundred mill. For those who vote for Ichabod, five hundred mill."

The investors whisper amongst each other and pick up their phone to place their bets through an online server Elliot had created. An account he created for his investors to dispense money into.

Adrina smiles and sips her cocktail watching everyone as they place their bets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made up the whole blue jumper spider thing. It doesn't exist.


	6. The battle

**The Battle.**

**An hour earlier before their arrival**.

Elliot is escorting subject 719 down a narrow dim lit corridor. Subject 719 is clothed in all black attire, same as subject 527. A black tight polyester long sleeved turtleneck shirt covering his lean torso. The arm of his sleeves defined the cut of his muscles from his biceps to his triceps. Black boot cut cargo pants and combat boots gave him a punk rock goth edge to his style. Subject 719 is silent while Elliot speaks his last words as they approach the large steel door to the outside world.

"I trained you well 719. This battle is important to Adrina and I. Do not underestimate 527's strength, intelligence, speed, power. Just like you, she is trained to kill. There is only one objective 527 has thought of for countless days and nights,,,, to make sure this very day on earth is your last." they approach the steel door. Elliot press his index finger on the keypad, punching in the access code to unlock the door. "I believe in you 719. You will not fail me. There is a clicking sound after Elliot typed in the code. The door automatically opens on it's own. As it slowly opens, 719 shields his eyes with the back of his hand, blocking out the bright glow from the rays of the sun illuminating through the doorway. 719 couldn't remember the last time he's had the luxury of being in the presence of the sun or any type of light for that matter. His hand slowly lowers when his eyes begin to adjust to the bright glow of the warm rays. His eyes remain squinted, still barely able to fully open his orbs. Elliot pats 719 on his shoulder. Elliot hands 719 his Pinuti. The same sword he killed Elliot's prodigy with "This is where it begins."

719 looked at Elliot and responded. "Or where it ends." he stepped over the threshold without looking back.

 

 **Present time. Five minutes count down before the two subjects meet**.

Adrina, Elliot, the investors are all intensely watching the monitors. Waiting for the two subjects to meet at ground zero. Ground Zero is what Adrina called the battleground. An open field in the middle of the woods. Everyone is quiet, patiently waiting, some investors wearing masks of skepticism on their faces. Other investors expressions, a look of suspense and anticipation. Adrina grinning smugly. Elliot twiddling his thumbs upon his lap looking calm and confident.

Subject 527 is heading toward the open ground. She stopped her footing after hearing the sound of a twig snap. She looks around her surroundings carefully.. Probing every single tree in the distance. She moves ahead. As she gets closer to the open ground a man steps out from behind a tree twelve feet away from her. Subject 719.  The two subjects stare at each other in hate, anger, adrenaline rising in their blood. Their altered minds hides the real truth to what their eyes reveal. The truth to their real identity.

527 tilts her head to the right and cracks the bones in her neck. 719 slowly pulls his sword out from his weapon belt and points it at her. 527 glimpses at his sword then back at him. 719 lowers his sword by his side. 527 charges in his direction. 719 doesn't move or budge. He just was patiently for 527 to approach him. As 527 is running, she pulls her Nimcha swords from behind her and stops short, finding herself at a close enough distance to 719. The subjects swung their swords in the air in attempt to strike each other. 719 swings his sword to the left. 527 blocks his sword with hers. They are equally matched in strength. Neither one could get a hit in. 719 reflexes are quick. He ducks at a fast enough speed every time 527 swung her swords at his body. Same as 527, she too was able to block and avoid his attacks.

Adrina, Elliot and the investors watch closely as the subjects continue to battle.

527 tried side kicking 719 in his ribcage. He was able to jump back in time to avoid her kick. 719 does a round kick in effort to knock 527 to the ground. She ducks in time to avoid his boot kick. She does a black flip and runs half way up a tree and lounges at him with her swords ready to strike. In on swift move, 719 grabbed 527 by the neck and threw her to the ground. 527 slid on her back across the ground and quickly jumped back on her feet. 719 waved his sword from right to left as he slowly approached her. 527 was breathing hard and fast. She twirled her Nimcha swords in the air and threw them at 719. 719 closed his eyes and swung his sword from left to right swiftly, breaking both nimcha swords in half. His blade was stronger and sharper than hers. 527 made another attempt at attacking him. She threw her fist out in front of his face, trying to land a punch to his jaw. He block her blow with his right arm. He swung his sword at her legs. 527 jumped high in the air over his blade, spun around and was a able to sneak in a punch to his right jaw. The impact caused 719's head to whip his face to the right. He swung his sword out to his left. Unfortunately the sword made contact with 527's lower abdomen. The blade ruptured 527's skin deep enough to cause serious damage to her organs. She was bleeding immensely. Her wound wasn't enough to stop her from trying to end 719's life. She tried to elbow 719 in the face. He quickly blocked her elbow with his hand and pushed her down to the ground. 527 landed harshly face forward into the grass and out cold. 719 swung his sword around in one circle as if he was twirling a baton. He stepped closer to 527's left side where she laid face down unconscious. 719's expression was hollow and empty as he stood above her lifeless body and stared. He slowly raised his sword in the air ready to strike. The most unexpected thing happened to 527, which also, saved her life. She started to remember. Numerous random memories of her and Crane flashed through her mind.

Their first meeting, when he was in the Weschester County Jail. When she use to be a police officer. The first time she brought him donut holes at a motel. Their first time eating take out together. The time he saved her from drowning at the library from the weeping lady. The time she had him try on skinny jeans. When he visited her in purgatory. The time she entered Pandora's tree in order to save her sister Jenny. Jenny! Of course, she has a sister named Jenny. But where is Jenny? 527 suddenly awoke after feeling a rush of emotions fill her heart. Her heart felt full of warmth, love, sadness, and fear. He opened her eyes just in time to roll to the right, out of harms way. 719's sword landed in the ground instead of her back. 527 quickly got up and backed away from 719. She placed her left hand over wound doing her best to stop the bleeding but blood continuously kept pouring out her gash. As she was hunched over her eyes looked up at the man standing before her who was pulling his sword from out the ground.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, not understanding the situation she found herself in. "Crane?" she barely recognized him. Her eyes roamed over his dark attire. His hair was combed back, his beard trimmed. Dark circles and bags under his lower eyelids. It wasn't the same Crane she remembered. Corbin had told her a lot had changed in the past two years with Crane but how much had changed. She wished Corbin had prepared her for this.

719 did not respond to his given name. He mainly stalked forward in her direction with sword in hand ready to strike again. 527 backed away slowly when she noticed his eyes didn't show any signs of recognition.

"Crane, it's me. Abbie. You-know-me."

He continued forward. 527 tripped over a rock and landed on her rare. She held up her hand in front of her in a halting motion. He kept coming.

"Crane!" she shouted. "It's me, Abbie. Please, remember" she said lowly. Her voice was shaking. She was scared he wouldn't remember. "Please Crane, Remember. I'm your friend, partner."

719 raised his sword in the air. He looked straight into her eyes and saw fear clouding her orbs.

"Please remember."

Adrina and Elliot watched 719 raise his sword on the monitor. The investors were silent as they watched closely. One investor shouted "Well, go on with it. Kill her already."

Secretly, at first, Adrina wanted 527 to win this battle but she had a change of heart once she saw 719's potential.  "kill her." Adrina said in silence.

Tears began filling 527's eyes. 719 looked down at her sorrowful expression. His, uncaring and cold. In that moment, images of 527 killing his mother in his dream came flooding back through his mind. They kept replaying over and over until, the image changed into a different setting. He saw himself inside the laboratory. The scene with him and 527 making love in the forest was no longer a forest but only him lying alone on a bed in a dark room. Then another vision flashed through his mind. It was of Elliot driving a car and him in the back seat tied up in cuffs.

Adrina and the others noticed how 719 was hesitating in finishing off 527. Adrina was not happy. "What the hell is going on" she voiced to herself.

719 closed his eyes and saw himself chained to a wall in a room only lit by torches. His colonial garb, tattered and stained in blood. The sound of someone screaming in pain. It was his own voice he was hearing. The torture, he was starting to remember the amount of torture he suffered through during his captivity in that dank room he was held in. He hated reliving the pain they put him through. He opened his eyes. He was starting to remember. Little by little.

He roams his eyes around his surroundings. 527 kept her gaze on him. Breathing hard and slow. She could tell something shifted inside him when he stilled his sword in the air for longer than a minute. His breathing was unsteady. The hand that was holding the sword was shaking.

"Crane." she hoped she could get through to him someway, somehow. Even it was just from her voice her alone, she had to try.

He swings his sword down, 527 raised her arms to shield her face, bracing for impact. He halted his sword and pointed it in front of her face.

"Who-are-you?' he asked in short heavy breaths.

527 lowered her arms and looked back at him. "I am Abbie Mills. You are my friend and- and I care about you. Remember Crane."

"Who is this-this Crane?"

"He is you. You are Ichabod Crane. Please remember." she pleaded.

More memories flooded his mind. Their first stake out. The time Abbie took him to his first baseball game. The time he drank his first cappuccino. The time Abbie, Jenny, Joe and him were at the bowling alley all dressed in a costume. The time Katrina almost took Abbie's life and he saved her. The time Frank, Jenny, Abbie and him were at bar drinking and laughing. The last time he saw Abbie.

He blinked his eyes twice and shook his head. "No, no. I am-subject 719."

"No, you are not a subject. You are Ichabod Crane."

He looked at her awestricken.

"Yes Crane, you remember me. Don't you."

He dropped his sword and collapsed on his knees. He opened his mouth and screamed. He buried his face his hands and screamed into his palms. 527 crawled closer to him and slid his sword to the side. He looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"Abbie?" he shook his head in disbelief once again. " How is it possible? What is happening?" his expression lost and frightened.

 

 


	7. Freedom

 

"Am I dreaming?" Crane asked as his narrowed eyes studied her presence for a moment.

Abbie winced from the extreme amount of pain she was feeling in her lower abdomen. She was beginning to feel light headed from the amount of blood she was loosing fast. She tried to stay conscious enough to tell him, to tell him why she had returned from the after life. She shook her head no. "No Crane, you are not dreaming." she reached her right hand out and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. Her left hand still placed over her wound. She gave him a firm head nod "You see, I'm really here. I -am- _here_ Crane." She shook his wrists making sure her words were heard "I came back...for you" Crane looked back at her in bewilderment. He was at a lost for words still grasping at the reality of Abbie is now alive, his Lieutenant is alive. She shakes his wrist again making sure he hears her words. "Crane? Crane are you listening. I don't have much time. You and I are free now. Free from that hell we were in." she winces again and moans in pain. She sits on the side of her hip bone and drops her head, crying and laughing at the same time. She looked back up at him smiling, blinking away sad and the same time happy tears. His gaze drops down to where her other hand is. He starts to panic.

"NO, no, no, no Abbie. No p-please, no." he moved closer and placed his right hand on top of the hand covering her wound. He pushed her hand harder over her wound hoping to stop the bleeding. Abbie looked down at his hand then back at him. She shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's too late. I've lost too much blood." She let go of his wrist with her other hand and tenderly touches his cheek. Tears fell from his eyes."I-I love you Ichabod Crane. Never forget that." He shook his head no, for her to understand he heard her words and wouldn't forget them. "never forget, understand?"

"I won't" was all he could say.

Abbie collapsed on her side. Her hand fell from his face by her side. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Crane crawled next to her body and combed her hair back away from her face. He kept repeating the words please and no's. His words faintly touched her ears. She was not lost yet. Crane continued to stroke her hair and held her other hand in his.

Meanwhile, Adrina jumped up from her seat and shouted out profanities at Doctor Rowin. "I BLAME YOU FOR THIS DOCTOR!" she said pointing to the monitor at the two subjects. What the hell is THIS! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!!"

"NO Adrina! WE BLAME YOU! THIS was your project!" an investor shouted. The investors were screaming at Adrina and Elliot.

"How DARE you waste our time with this-this nonsense!! We all flew in from a long ways and blew off very important clients for this shit!" another investor screamed out.

"We were promised a battle not a theatrical show!" another voice said.

 

Crane lowered his head and pressed his lips atop the crown of her forehead. His tear drops fell upon her cheek. Tears made from his broken heart. "I love you." he whispered in soft breaths. Another presence squeezes his shoulder. Crane looks up and sees Corbin standing before him. Corbin smiles kindly down at him

"All is not lost. She was given a second chance to live a life she deserves. Do not blame yourself. None of this is your fault."

Crane stares up at Corbin in awe. "How did you know?"

"I can hear your thoughts." Corbin simply answered. "Abbie is a true value to this world."

"She truly is." Crane said as he caressed her cheek.

Corbin kneeled down and pressed his hand against her wound. "Do you believe in fate Mister Crane?"

Crane stared at Corbin for a second before answering. He furrowed his brows in why Corbin would question him about fate. "Yes, yes of course."

Corbin smiled at him. "Good."

Corbin looked at Abbie and pressed his hand harder on Abbie's wound. A bright glow sparked through his hand. Abbie slowly opened her eyes and saw Corbin and Crane looking down at her. Corbin smiling. Crane looking surprised. Crane looked at Corbin then back at Abbie.

"Hey kid. Welcome back."

"Corbin?" Abbie hoarsely said.

"Abbie." Crane voiced softly.

"It's time for you to live again. Consider it, a gift from me kid." Corbin straightened his body and smiled at the two of them. He faded away in the light. Abbie sat up and looked where Corbin stood just a minute ago.

 

Adrina smiled and laughed nervously. "Gentlemen, Gentlemen. As you can see. Subject 719 _did_ win the battle. 527 is dead."

"Speak for yourself Adrina." an investor pointed to the monitor. Adrina turned her head and witnesses subject 527 holding subject's 719's hand as he helps her off of the ground.

She whips her head back at Doctor Rowin, who is sadistically smiling back at her.

"I NEED ANSWERS DOCTOR!" she storms in his direction.

Doctor Rowin locks the main door behind him to prevent anyone from escaping the room. He holds up a small round silver remote with two buttons. One blue and one red. Adrina walked closer to him. She didn't care about the object he was holding, until....

"Uh, uh, uh." Doctor Rowin wags his index finger from left to right. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

Elliot joins Adrina by her side. The investors are not far behind.

"What the hell is this Doctor?" Adrina looks at him disgustingly.

"I'm tired of being your pet Adrina. All you've ever done is use me. You've never really cared about me. I mean nothing to you. The only person you care about is yourself. Now I'm the one in control you selfish bitch! Aww, are you mad your precious experiment had failed. Your two subjects are now aware of who they really are and what they mean to each other. What. A. Shame. " the Doctor said sarcastically. The Doctor could care less about Adrina's fury towards him. He enjoyed taunting and fueling her anger because in the end it didn't matter. He knew this would be the end for him. His end of days.

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you Doctor?" Adrina said through gritted teeth.

"Because, it was that easy. You see Adrina, the Blue Jumping spider's venom only last forty eight hours. I had to keep injecting the venom inside your precious subjects blood in order to convince you my experiment was working.  I never intended on erasing their memories permanently. The device I used for shock treatment could only do but so much damage. The only side effect it gave them was a bad headache. The venom itself was not enough to reprogram their minds. I couldn't allow you and Elliot to take away their most precious memories eternally."

"Why do you care about them so much?" Adrina asked as she snarled, loathingly eying Doctor Rowin up and down his form.

"Because Adrina, they have good souls. Pure innocent souls. They did nothing wrong to deserve such torment. Along with the other subjects you've abused for your own sick pleasure. I don't wish to be a participant of your,, sick,, twisted,, trials, any longer, not anymore. All of this must end." He holds up the remote again in her view.

"What is that?" an investor asks.

"A means to an end. There are two buttons on this device gentleman. One button unlocks the door to freedom, for all of us. The other will send us straight to hell, where we belong. Which shall it be. Freedom, or death."

"Now Doctor, we can discuss this" Adrina pleads in desperation hoping to talk some sense into the Doctor. Hoping he'll listen.

"I think it's too late for that." the Doctor said remorsefully.

"Then why give us a choice?" Elliot asked.

"Just an observation. Curious to what mankind would be willing to do to salvage his life. I never intended on giving any of you an option. I am the one who gets to decide. I've decided, we must all cleanse our souls. "

Everyone stares at the doctor in fear he might choose the wrong button.

"I believe, we can all start over. Just not in this life."

The Doctor presses the red button, which activated multiple bombs planted underneath the chairs everyone sat in. A huge explosion ignited inside the room.

 

Abbie and Crane jerked their heads up at the distant sound of a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Abbie asked.

Crane put her arm around his neck and hooked his other arm underneath her legs. He lifted her up and carried her in his arms.

"I am not sure. For now, we must find shelter." Crane said as he carried her through the woods.

 


	8. Full of Surprises

 

 

"So where exactly am I dropping you folks off once we're in Washington DC?" An elderly man who looked to be in his late seventies was nice enough to pull over to the side of the road after Abbie and Crane had flagged down, a station wagon, a SUV and even a semi eighteen wheeler. All vehicles drove by them without a care. One vehicle actually sped pass them purposely.The gentleman who is giving them a ride saw Crane standing on the side of the road, waving his long arms up and down to get his attention. Luckily, this generous man has a kind soul.

"I beg your pardon?" Crane was too busy in though to hear the man's question the first time. He was sitting in the backseat. Abbie was sitting in the front. She presumed the old man was not from DC originally himself, just from his southern draw. She thought, he had to be from either Georgia, Virginia, Tennessee, Kentucky, one of them southern states. She glimpse at the old man every now and then, checking out his gold tooth that stood out near his two front teeth. His attire looked more outdated than Crane's. He wore suspenders and a white t-shirt with a brown cap to cover his bald head. He was driving an old yellow caddy.

The man glanced up at the rearview mirror to look at Crane when he addressed his question again. "Where are you staying?"

Abbie creased her brows in confusion and looked at the man then twisted her head around to look at Crane. She mouthed the words "Washington DC?" she didn't understand why Crane told the man to take them to Washington DC. They were suppose to be heading to Sleepy Hollow. There were a lot things Crane needed to update her one.

Crane had to think for a moment. "I-we are staying at the Wynn."

"The Wynn you say?" the man repeated. He sounded surprised. The man made a whistling sound with his mouth. Appreciation Crane's taste in Hotels. "My wife and I stayed at the Wynn four years ago. Yep, Yes sir. Nice hotel I must say." He briefly inspected Abbie's clothing before returning his eyes back on the road. "Yall sure as hell dressed funny. Yall dressed up for some science fiction convention?" the man glances at the rearview mirror back at Crane.

"Ah. Yes. How'd you guess?" Abbie responded. She had to lie, hoping Crane would go along with her lie. She knew if the man heard he truth, they may never make it to DC. She didn't want to take the chance to the man pulling them over and asking them to get out.

"I remember being at one with my cousin. A young boy he was at the time. He's older now. We saw the people in the strangest get up walking around a hotel we stayed at in Ohio. Folks dressed up like Martians, all kinds but the two of you look like your from some future world."

Crane glanced at Abbie not looking amused. Abbie couldn't help but smile a little. "So, do you have a name?' Abbie asked him.

"Clifford and yours ma'am?"

"Abbie and that's Crane back there."

"He an awfully quiet fellow, isn't he" Clifford said in observation.

"hm, not usually. He's exhausted. He had a long day. We both have." Abbie said looking back at Crane who now had his eyes closed. Allowing the mild rocking and movement of the car to lull him to sleep.

"I see. Well, it won't be much longer til we get to DC. Another hour I gather."

Abbie leaned her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes too. "Good. hope you don't mind if I join my friend and get some rest before we arrive."

"Nope, not at all. I'll wake ya when we're there." Clifford turned on the radio and changed the station to easy listening.

 

**Washington DC**

It was in the late afternoon when they arrived in DC. Crane and Abbie thanked Clifford and Crane apologize for not being able to repay him for his kind deed. Abbie took one look at the enormous luxurious hotel.

Her mouth hung opened looking stunned. "You're staying here? How are you able to afford this?" she looked him dead in the eyes. His azure blues bored back into hers sadly. "Crane, you know we have a lot to talk about." she said in a serious tone. "I know I've been gone a long time, so you need to fill me in one what's been going on. And- I - know there are things I should and need to tell you since my,' she peeked down at the ground and swallowed hard. It was hard for her to say the word. "-my death" she raised her eyes back up at his. "What the hell happened to us back in the woods? Why were we trying to kill each other? and why-" before she could finish her next question, a woman's voice called out to Crane.

"Ichabod! Oh my god, Ichabod!" Crane's face fell. Abbie had never seen him look so distressed, not since her disappearance. His mouth dropped into a low frown when he saw who the person was calling his name. His eyes opened wide in fear and at the same time, he looked astounded.

A long blonde haired woman, who looked just as thin as him, came running up to him and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist giving him a close hug. Too snug for Abbie's liking. Abbie stood and watched in shock when the woman stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Oh my dear darling. Where have you been? I've had the police and detective looking everywhere for you." she said with tears streaming down her cheek bones. And boy did Abbie notice the woman's high defined cheek bones. Abbie couldn't help also notice how blue her eyes were. As blue as the sky. She was beautiful. Abbie presumed the woman models or had done some modeling at some point in her life.

Crane looked down at this sobbing woman and reached behind him to pull her arms off of him. He glanced at Abbie looking unhappy and ashamed. "I do apologize Maureen. My work required me to travel afar.. for research" he quickly added.

Maureen was too happy of his return to care he disappeared without a word. "I'm so glad your not lost to me my darling. I've missed you. Please don't ever take off again without telling me." she throws her arms back around him again and buries her face in his shirt.

Abbie pursed her lips and looked away from the two. She couldn't help but feel awkward around them as they shared their moment. Crane saw how uncomfortable was. He pried Maureen's arms off of him again. He felt horrible for not telling Abbie sooner about his fiancé. A lot _had_ change since her death.

"Abbie..." Crane bellowed in his deep octave voice.

Abbie flitted her eyes up at the sky then down at him. Maureen was too ecstatic to be in the presence of her fiancé's to notice Abbie. She turned her attention the woman standing near her future husband.

"Ichabod? who is this?" she directs her eyes at Abbie.

"Miss Abbigail Mills, she is-' before he could finish Abbie cut in.

"-a friend." she said with a tight lipped smile.

"I'm Maureen. Ichabod's fiancé." Maureen roamed her eyes over his wardrobe, from the bottom of his shoe all the way up to his neck. "Darling, what-heavens-are you wearing? You look as if you just came from a co-op emporium."

"Uh I'll explain later. Maureen, why don't you be a dear and phone Mister Davidson. Notify him of my return."

Maureen smiled and gave him one last peck on the lips. The peck lingered longer than he'd like. Maureen scattered off back inside the hotel. Abbie did her best to hold her tears at bay. She didn't want him to see  how hurt she was.

"Abbie..."

She cuts in "Why didn't you tell me?" she avoids his eyes at first.

"Trust me, I had intended on speaking of my engagement. Unfortunately, Maureen found me before I could find an opportunity to speak alone in my quarters of everything you wish to know."

"You could have told me in the car Crane." she retorted.

"I did not feel comfortable addressing a subject that should only be discussed in private quarters. Not around an outsider."

Abbie huffed and shook her head. "I don't believe I came back to this." she looks up at the sky and shouts "WHY Corbin WHY?" she asked flailing her arms up and down "Why couldn't you have told me about this. Maybe then I wouldn't have chosen to come back. You could have warned me at least." she said pointing at the sky.  Her angered glare returned to Crane "What about Jenny? Where is she?"

"Your sister still resides in Sleep Hollow. She had met a gentlemen by the name of Master Yelson. Nice fellow. Miss Jenny and Master Yelson now live together in her trailer home."

"And my father?"

"I am uncertain of his whereabouts. The last I've seen of your father was at a function held at the National History Museum."

"How long ago?" she crosses her arms.

"Nearly a week ago." he looks down at the part of shirt where he sliced her skin with the sword. "Master Corbin healed your wound beautifully. I believe we should find you a room so you may rest."

"I'm done resting... but I do agree with you. I need a damn room." Abbie stormed ahead of him, in fear she might end up finishing the job Adrina had trained her to do. Killing the man she loves.

 

 

Crane walked up to Abbie, who was sitting in a red leather chair in the lobby. He hands her a white rectangular shaped card. "This is the key to your room. You will be staying on the same floor as I. I wish to keep you near."

Abbie just looked back at him with a blank stare. She takes the key card from his hand. "what about clothes. When I had returned to the life of the living I was wearing a white dress' she picks at the material of her shirt ' - Now all I have is this'

"I believe you will find everything you'll need inside your quarters." he stares at her with his soft gaze.

Her angry demeanor transitioned into moderation. "hm," was her only response. She stands up and looks at the room number imprinted on her key card. Crane stands close to her side and waits patiently for her to take a step toward the elevators. Abbie turns to face him. "We still need to talk."

"Indeed." he said with a head nod.

"Is your fiancé staying with you?"

He smiles meaningfully. "No. Much like myself, Maureen carries an old fashion soul. She chooses to live apart from I until our wedding day."

"So the two of you are really getting married." Abbie scoffed at the idea of him marrying again but it made sense. She wouldn't expect Crane to mourn her death the rest of his life. Hell, he didn't even know how she felt about him. She didn't even know herself, not until she talked to Joe in the afterlife. Jenny had moved on so why wouldn't Crane. He deserved to find his happiness too, but then why tell her he loved her. All crazy thoughts ran through her mind, failing to hear Crane's answer to her question.

Crane noticed her mind was somewhere else. "Lieutenant?"

The name he use to address her as broke her out of her thoughts. "You haven't called me that in long time."

"I do apologize.. An old habit that has returned."

"Well, congratulations Captain. I hope she treats you well." she pats him on the shoulder and turns to walk away.

"But-but Lieutenant1" he tried to get her to stop and listen but it was too late. She was already in the elevator. He'd figured he give her sometime to get settled, then knock on her door.

 


	9. The end and The beginning

Crane roughly toweled dried his hair after taking a nice long hot shower. He was happy to be back in his colonial garb. He couldn't recall how long he had been held up in that prison Adrina called home. All he wanted to do was forget all that happened inside his chambers. He cursed his eidetic memory and that damn drug for not erasing all the horrific scenes he saw in his mind. Now was not the time to think of such terrible things. His mind was only focusing on one person and that was Abbie. His love for her never truly left his heart. He needed her to know how much he still cares for her. He was determind to share his feelings when they'd talk. He didn't care how wrong he'd be to share his true feelings knowing he's soon to be married. He'd have to call his fiancé and break it off. It tore him up to have to break the tragic news to Maureen. He had a place in his heart for her as well but only in a small corner. He asked himself, had Abbie not returned to him, would he go through with the wedding. Jenny was against it. She didn't care for Maureen. She came off too flighty and desperate. Jenny figured Crane was just lonely and filling a void in his heart. The new witness, Diana, his new partner, never cared for Maureen as well. Diana saw Maureen as always being in the way of their missions. Maureen was needy and high maintenance on top that. Jenny and Diana never understood what Crane saw in Maureen or what she even had to offer. Jenny came to one conclusion. Maureen knew how to please him in the bedroom. Diana agreed with Jenny. It had been ages since Crane has had sex.  They figured, once he got a taste of Maureen's putanany it was all over for him.

 

Crane sat on the edge of his bed with his cell phone in hand. He dialed Maureen's number. Her phone rang twice before she answered. "Dearest, are you busy?"

"no, right now I'm typing up our wedding invitations as we speak.'

"Ah, Maureen I am not the man you think me to be." he closes and opens his eyes, dreading the worse to come.

"why darling, don't say such things. You are the man I know you to be. You are a loving, sweet, good and honorable person... and to add, a magnificent lover." she accentuated.

"I am not dearest. I failed you as a lover. I have failed. I do not deserve your love or your heart. You truly deserve better."

Maureen stops typing on her laptop and sits back against her couch smiling. "Darling why are you saying this?"

He sighs and squeezes his eyes closed again. "My heart has betrayed you for another."

Maureen slowly rises from her couch. Her smile begins to fade. "What do you mean?"

"A long time ago I lived a lie of a marriage with a woman who betrayed me and dishonored our vows. I will not lead you down that same path. You deserve a proper suitor who shares the same desires, dreams,  and future forthcomings. I am not able to foresee our future with one another."

Maureen covers her mouth as tears begin flowing down her cheeks. She gasps in horror. He could hear her soft sobs on the other end. He closes his eyes and contains his own tears from leaking. He did care for her and hated to hear her cry.

"dearest I am sorry." he whispered lowering his head in his hand.

 

Abbie is using the phone in her hotel to dial Jenny's number. All she got was her voice mail. She had left a message, not sure what to say. "hey sis, I'm back from the dead. Call me." Nah, that wouldn't go over well. Most likely, Jenny would think the phone call is a prank. Abbie only left a message saying she loved her,  hoping Jenny believe it was a message sent from her the afterlife. The only way Abbie knows Jenny will believe she is alive is to see her. Unfortunately she would need Crane's help to accomplish that.  When she entered her room she had found a white cotton robe laid across her bed. A credit card labeled Ichabod Crane placed on her end table. Along with a note from him. She was thinking he must of had the front desk give him another copy of her room key so he could slip the card and note in her room while she was bathing. That sneaky bastard. She opened the note. All it said was she would find a small market district in walking distance from the hotel. That was fine for food, Abbie thought, but what bout clothing. She continued reading the rest of the note. He wrote for her to open her closet. Abbie walked over to the closet and opened the double doors. Inside were an array of clothing, from dresses, to jeans and tang tops.  How did he know what her size was, was all she could ask herself.

She turned around when she heard someone knocking. Briskly, she treaded to the door and peeked through her peep hole. It was him. She unlocked the chain and opened the door.

"Crane, "

"May I enter?"

She noticed he was wearinh his colonial garb. The white cotton shirt, the mocha brown cotton breeches, his hair fluffed out a bit, and those damn boots. But damn he looked good. she hated how good he looked.

"Yeah, come in" she gestures her arm out to the side for him to enter. He walks in with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes inspecting her room. She closed the door behind him and turns around with arms folded across her chest.

He looks at her not knowing where to start. He knows what needs to be said but it was hard for him to speak when he couldn't stop staring at how gorgeous and angelic Abbie looked with her loose long waves framing her face perfectly. His eyes dropped down to her exposed shapely legs. He quickly directed his eyes back at hers and tried focusing on the main task at hand.

"Abbie, I've missed you terribly." she rolled her eyes. "You truly do not believe me?"

"I'm sure you did.'

"You are still upset with me. Very well. Am I permitted a chance to redeem myself?"

'Go ahead."

Before he could talk the phone rings. Abbie rushes over the table and picks up the phone anxiously. "Hello? Jenny?"

"No, this is Maureen! How dare you wreck our relationship. Who the hell do you think YOU ARE!" Maureen screamed from the other side of the  phone. Abbie looked flabbergasted. She crinkled her brows at Crane. "My fiancé loves ME! NOT YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HIM! or else I swear I will have you kicked out of that hotel so fast..."

Abbie handed Crane the phone. "it's for you." she walked away as he took the phone.

"Hel-lo?"

"Ichabod how could you! WE are getting MARRIED! UNDERSTAND!!"

"Our courtship is done." he said calmly and hung up. He looked back at Abbie. She looked furious.

"What the hell Crane?"

"I ended my engagement." he said looking down at the floor.

"You what! Why in the hell would you do that!" she asked pacing like a tiger in a cage.

He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. She stopped pacing and stared hard at him. "I asked you a question. Why did you break off your engagement?"

"Because-because I'm in love with you." he said blinking his tears away.

"you're in love with me? " Abbie asked pointing at herself. "bullshit Crane."

"It is not Bull shit!" he shouts back. He storms closer and puts his face right in front of hers. "It is not bull shit Abbie."

 


End file.
